


Take Me Back To Where It All Started

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Almost forgot to tag that, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Nen, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bottom Bakugou Katsuki, Bottom Killua Zoldyck, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Confident Gon Freecs, Confident Midoriya Izuku, Cute, Developing Relationship, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Family Feels, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I guess Killua and Katsuki are siblings too, Izuku and Gon are cousins, Katsuki Isn't As Angry As He Is In Canon, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, References to Depression, Sexual Humor, Sexuality Crisis, Unresolved Sexual Tension, i have no idea what i am doing, since they live with each other and all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Izuku, Katsuki, Killua, and Gon (who would visit from Whale Island) were all childhood friends that loved to play together. Then one day, the Midoriya's had decided to leave Tokyo and live with Gon, due to some circumstances Katsuki - or Killua, or Izuku - could understand. It's been five years since then. Since then, everything changed. Katsuki found himself getting a brother and sister he never asked for, but was secretly grateful. He met new friends, learned some things about himself, and continued working towards his dream goal: Becoming the best athlete he can be. As for Killua, he finally found a place he could call home, had tons of friends, and a better family than he previously did. One day, he was going to travel the world, like he had always dreamt of.Yes, the life in the Bakugou Household - plus two seemed reverently normal. Until childhood friends, Midoriya Izuku and Gon Freecs, appeared in their lives again. The same Midoriya Izuku who use to be a chubby little thing that always cried, now stand about an inch shorter than Katsuki, buffed, and no longer stutter or pout when Katsuki teased him. Same Gon who shot up far taller than Killua, buffed as fuck, and face a little sharper than before. Oh boy.





	Take Me Back To Where It All Started

"Oi, brat, wake the fuck up."

Killua grumbled under his breath, rolling over to his side and snuggled further into the bed he was in. A second later found a heavy pressure on his side, and before he knew it, he was shoved off his bed and onto the floor with a grunt. Immediately, the white haired teen whipped around and glare at the rude guest in his room.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"I told your ass to get up. You're lucky my mom wasn't the one who got to you first. Again." At the mention of Katsuki's mom, Killua shivered.

Normally, Killua wasn't the type to sleep in late; being trained at a young age to be a light sleeper and to never fully let your guard down in a house full of psychos kind of renders the effort of sleeping in. He hadn't thought of the idea of it, never crossed his mind that being in a safe environment meant he didn't have to continued being the way he is, and it took time, effort, and a lot of swearing on Bakugou Katsuki's part for him to calm down and just sleep if he wanted to. Even so, once Killua started feeling comfortable in their new home, he still finds himself awake before dawn, still being alert as if expecting something to jump on out at him. But he was slowly getting use to it, and found himself sleeping in later than normal.

And of course, the one day Killua decided to sleep in was the day Mitsuki wanted him up and doing something productive. Use to the talk back from her own son, Killua's groans and moans about it went unheard and Mitsuki continued to harass the white haired boy until he finally got up.

Living with the Bakugou's, Killua realized how different things are than with his old home.

Not that he was complaining.

With a soft sigh, he got up from the floor and made his way to the bathroom, purposely bumping shoulders with Katsuki.

"Oi, don't fucking catch an attitude with me, asshole!"

"What's with the swearing so early in the morning, ha? Do you always start the day with a shit attitude?"

Killua heard Katsuki growl and he laughed.

   

**Author's Note:**

> I need to clench my thirst for My Hero/Hunter x Hunter crossover, specifically Gon/Killua (duh) and Katsuki/Izuku. I have SOOOO many ideas of what I want to do for this crossover, for these couples. I even thought about doing a series that's pretty much a carbon copy of my other series, The Life and Times of Nagachika Hideyoshi and Sakamoto Ryuji - only, of course, with Gon/Killua and Katsuki/Izuku being the stars. Not touching that until at the very least, finish Stuck In The Middle With You. Because Aiko refuses to be forgotten, even if she's only in my head.
> 
> I have no idea how this is going to work, but it should be important to note that Killua's family is never going to be mentioned here. For sake of just my lovely boys being happy, let's say that the Zoldyck family knows how to let go (thanks to custody laws and the Bakugou's temper and never giving up!). Ging isn't an asshole, he's just not there. Like Izuku's father. Meh. I'll explain more of the situation in the actual story, but it's kind of weird writing this and not really expecting Killua's family or Hisoka to show up. Like said, these are happy times in which both Katsuki and Killua cannot handle themselves when their childhood friends comes back into their life, hot as hell and ready to mingle. Let us pray for our beautiful bottoms boys (Killua and Katsuki are bottoms. You can fight me on that), yes? :P
> 
> Note: Sorry if the first chapter is a bore. I have been up all night, and it's currently 8:57. I have shit to do, so here's to hoping I won't crash midday. I cannot promise when this will be updated, I just wanted the crossover out of my system while I still had the idea in my head.


End file.
